Examination of the prior art reveals a large number of patents and pending patent applications that address the subject matter of the present invention, including chemical composition of materials that may be used in making and/or compounding the material of the medicine dispensing articles, active medicinal ingredients that may be incorporated into the medicine dispensing articles, functional aspects and structure, design and geometric configurations of the medicine dispensing articles, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,750, 5,171,270, 5,283,063, 5,437,625, 5,469,867, 5,593,393, 5,723,005, 5,817,335, 5,962,548, 6,020,445, 6,099,852, 6,234,175, 6,238,363, 6,306,114, 6,367,929, 6,428,502, 6,679,605, 6,822,016, and 6,923,800 and U.S. Pending Application No. US 20050095269, 20050197614, 20050232972, 20060106352, 20060172972, 20070298075, 20070299516, 20080045911, and 20080114076. Each of these listed Patents and Pending Patent Applications and their respective teachings are incorporated in the present invention, in their respective entireties, by reference.